


Happy Birthday, Bucky!

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Внеконкурс: Stucky birthdays WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Photoshop, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Внеконкурс: Stucky birthdays WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203716
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Внеконкурс: Stucky birthdays WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Happy Birthday, Bucky!




End file.
